Amor entre las rejas
by soy una lechuga
Summary: Elsa Winters, por un trágico accidente es ingresada a la P.J.D.M.S (Penitenciaria Juvenil De Máxima Seguridad), ahí es dónde conoce a Anna, su compañera de celda, una adorable pelirroja que le enseñará que su estancia en la Penitenciaria también tiene su lado bueno. Elsanna. (Es mi primera historia, denle una oportunidad, espero que les guste:c Ya eso)
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: No todo va a ser tan malo

Tal vez habría muchas cosas que pudieron haberle salido mejor. Muchas que pudieron haber cambiado. Si tan solo él se hubiera apartado de su camino. Si tan solo ella no hubiera manejado borracha. Si tan solo ese coche no hubiera pasado justo en ese preciso instante. Si tan solo el coche hubiera frenado a tiempo. Tal vez, solo tal vez, las cosas hubieran salido mucho mejor de lo que tenían que salir. Pero lamentablemente nada de eso paso.

Una melancólica rubia iba en un coche de policía con un particular traje naranja, las manos atadas al frente y los pies atados lo suficiente para dar pasos cortos. Miraba la fría ventisca que azotaba el coche, veía como los blancos copos de nieve caían, se preguntaba una y otra vez _"¿Cómo paso esto? ¿Cómo termine aquí?"_

Así es, Elsa Winters, a sus 17 años de edad, una chica superdotada, a punto de graduarse del instituto e ir a Harvard, fue arrestada por asesinato en masa y es enviada a la P.J.D.M.S (Penitenciaría Juvenil De Máxima Seguridad).

-¿No tienes frío?- pregunto el policía que tenía en frente.

-El frío no me molesta- respondió la rubia con una sonrisa sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

El transcurso del viaje fue silencioso, ni siquiera la radio emitía música de fondo. La rubia todavía podía recordar cómo había llegado ahí, al coche policial, esposada, camino a un futuro completamente desconocido para ella…

_Era una habitación pequeña, una mesa, dos sillas, un reloj en la pared, puerta cerrada, una rubia platinado, de orbes azules, sentada con la ropa que había usado la noche anterior y un detective calvo, con saco y corbata que miraba detenidamente a la muchacha que tenía en frente._

_-¿Porqué estabas manejando a las 3 de la madrugada, borracha y esta demás decir que sin siquiera tener permiso de conducir?-preguntaba el hombre calvo a la muchacha que tenía en frente, no aparentaba más de 50 años._

_- Ya se lo dije, mi amigo Ralph estaba dando una fiesta, decidí ir, me tome un par de cervezas y una botella de Vodka, no me sentía muy bien, Ralph me prestó su auto para ir a casa, y entonces yo iba manejando apresurada y…_

_- Anthony Smirnov… Así se llamaba el joven que arrollaste- dijo mirando a los azules ojos de Elsa – Tenía un futuro brillante ¿Sabes? Capitán del equipo de football, le quedaba muy poco para irse a la universidad, pero ahora no se va a poder ¿O si, Elsa?_

_-En mi defensa el pudo haberse apartado- dijo- y si no me equivoco el también estaba borracho ¿No detective?- respondió Elsa sin mínima expresión en el rostro. _

_El detective se acerco peligrosamente a la acusada, sin apartar la vista de sus fríos ojos_

_- ¿Y qué hay de la familia que iba en el otro automóvil? ¿El padre también iba borracho?- Elsa se estremeció. No respondió nada. Sabía que la familia solo estuvo en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Tragó pesadamente._

_El hombre calvo se apoyo en su silla- No sobrevivió ninguno de ellos. Anthony murió casi de inmediato y la familia… Bueno pues la familia lo mismo, padre… madre… y sus dos hijos ¿Qué trágico no?- Apartó la mirada de la de Elsa y miro el reloj de la pared- ¿Y tu como te sientes Elsa? ¿Cómo te sientes al saber que mataste 5 personas en 3 minutos?_

_La chica de ojos azules guardo absoluto silencio. La familia no tenía por qué morir. Anthony tampoco. Se pudo haber evitado…_

_La puerta se abrió de golpe y entraron dos policías, uno fornido y alto con barba, y otro igual de fornido, un poco más bajo quizá, sin barba. _

_-Muy bien Señorita Winters, estos dos sujetos de aquí van a llevarla a que se cambie. A primera hora de la mañana nos la llevaremos._

_Elsa no reaccionó. Se quedo en blanco. Abría la boca para decir algo pero la cerraba repetidas veces.._

_-¿A dónde me llevan? – Logró decir la rubia con una nota de pánico en su voz._

_- Oh no se preocupe por eso señorita Winters, es un lugar bastante cómodo, no va a ser tan malo como cree…_

_-¿A dónde me llevan? – Dijo alzando la voz._

_-La llevaremos a la Penitenciaría Juvenil De Máxima Seguridad, por asesinato en masa- dijo sin más el hombre._

_- ¡No puedo hacer eso!- La rubia se levanto de golpe- ¡No Puede! ¡Fue un accidente!_

_-Ya lo hice señorita Winters- la desafió sonriente._

_ La rubia dispuesta a estrangular al detective se alzó sobre la mesa echa una furia. Dicho acto no se completo ya que los dos mastodontes que estaban detrás la sujetaron y la llevaron a la puerta._

_-Señorita Winters, yo que usted me calmo y me tomo las cosas con calma, a primera hora en la mañana usted estará encerrada con las otras personas como usted- dijo dándomele una palmada en el hombro- llévensela muchachos. _

_Vio a sus padres en el pasillo, su madre sollozando descontroladamente y su padre consolándola. Su mirada se cruzó con la de su padre. Ella esperaba una mirada de "todo va a estar bien" pero en cambio recibió una de "Lo has hecho de nuevo Elsa, la has cagado de nuevo". Apartó mirada y sonrió de lado "Tal vez la Penitenciaría no suena tan mal, al menos no tendré que volver a verlo" pensó. _

_A primera hora del día siguiente, en una ventisca normal de invierno, una atractiva rubia de ojos azules, con un particular traje naranja,_ _con las manos esposadas al frente y los pies encadenados de igual forma lo suficiente para dar pasos cortos, era subida a una patrulla de la P.J.D.M.S, se subió al auto y se quedo en silencio mirando por la ventana, con una pequeña sonrisa triste en su pálido rostro. _

Unos fuertes brazos fueron lo que la sacaron de sus pensamientos, se abrió la puerta y un guardia la tomo para sacarla, la pasaba por al menos 40 centímetros.

La empujaba a una puerta de acero, miró hacia atrás y diviso a lo lejos una puerta igualmente de acero pero más grande e ancha, rodeada de altos muros con alambrado en la parte superior, con una torre en cada esquina, lo típico de una prisión de película. _"se toman en serio eso de máxima seguridad" _se decía.

Entró por la puerta y lo primero vio un ancho escritorio de madera, donde se podía ver una señora de avanzada edad que debía de ser la secretaria. La habitación era completamente blanca. Al lado izquierdo se apreciaba un cartel que decía en grande "VISITAS". Al lado derecho por el contrario solo era una puerta doble, de un blanco un poco más opaco.

Al lado del escritorio había una puerta simple que decía " " la muchacha imagino que debería de ser el director de la prisión o algo por el estilo.

El guardia que la tenía sujeta la condujo por la puerta de la derecha, por un largo corredor donde tuvo que atravesar otra puerta de las mismas proporciones que la anterior, después de aquella puerta salió a lo que parecía ser el patio, uno bastante extenso, totalmente de tierra. Era separado por una gran malla, con un alambrado electrificado por arriba, supuso que el otro lado era el de los hombres.

Paso otra puerta doble y entro a otro pasillo un poco más corto que el anterior. Posterior a la puerta se hallaba una cafetería, igual a la de su instituto pero más amplia y vacía, al fondo se divisaba otra puerta igual al resto "_No más pasillos, por favor" _pensó Elsa.

Milagrosamente el corredor era más corto que los anteriores, al final de este había una escalera, aquella escalera conducía a las celdas, eran una puerta de acero con una pequeña ventana en lo alto.

La llevaron a la última de la izquierda. Cuando estuvo ya al frente, el guardia la detuvo des esposó sus manos, y sus pies, Elsa se froto las muñecas que estaban rojas. El guardia abrió la puerta, jaló a Elsa de un brazo y la metió adentro.

-Tu compañera de cuarto, la señorita Summers, acostúmbrate a ella- dijo secamente el guardia.

Poso su vista por el techo, las paredes, el suelo, y se detuvo en la cama. Una chica pelirroja con un traje particularmente anaranjado, ocupaba la cama de la derecha. Quería apartar la vista pero algo en aquella silueta tan sutil le hacía querer contemplarla para siempre.

-Sé que me estas mirando- respondió una dulce voz. La chica de traje anaranjado se incorporo sentándose en un extremo de la cama.

Era una hermosa chica pelirroja, con un mechón de su cabello pintado de blanco, todo amarrado en dos trenzas, una a cada lado, de unos dulces ojos azules, con unas infantiles pecas en sus mejillas. Elsa se quedo atontada con la imagen adorable de aquella muchacha.

La pelirroja, abrió los ojos de par en par, abrió la boca y formo con la boca una pequeña "O".

-Dios eres hermosa…-Logró decir la pelirroja

Un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Elsa -¿Gracias…?-dijo apenada.

-¿Espera, que? ¿Dije eso en voz alta? ¡Mierda! ¡No quise decir eso! Quiero decir no es que no seas hermosa, eres extremadamente hermosa con tu cabello, tu piel, tus ojos tu sonrisa… ¡Quiero decir! Oh mierda ya la cague… -La desconocida se sonrojo violentamente- ¿Empecemos de nuevo? ¿Por favor?- Elsa asintió con la cabeza- Muy bien, Soy Anna, Anna Summers- Dijo tendiéndole la mano. La muchacha de piel pálida cogió la cálida mano de la pelirroja. Al contacto de piel con miel ambas se estremecieron de pies a cabeza.

-Yo..Yo soy Elsa, Elsa Winters- dijo con cierta dificultad.

La rubia se sentó en la cama de enfrente, miro a la pelirroja de reojo.

-Cuéntame, Elsa, ¿Qué trajo a una belleza como tú a un lugar como este?- preguntó Summers con los brazos cruzados, se podía divisar un mínimo sonrojo por su cara.

Winters sonrió, le agradaba Anna, iba a ser su compañera de celda ahora, ¿Tendrían que llevarse bien, no?

Suspiró-Un asesinato en masa, ¿Tú?- Anna soltó una pequeña risita. Para Elsa fue la risa más linda que pudo escuchar en la vida.

-Cosas que pasan...-Respondió nada más la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros.

Elsa le sonrío, definitivamente su estancia allí no iba a ser tan mala.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: No es como la pintan.

Cuando dicen "Penitenciaría Juvenil De Máxima Seguridad" uno se imagina un lugar horrible con ratas, cocineras malvadas que escupen en tu comida, guardias violadores, matones por todos lados. Al menos eso era lo que nuestra bellísima rubia platinado pensaba. Pero no fue así.  
>Luego de que estuviera la mañana hablando con Anna Summers (Su compañera de celda) sonó una especie de campana, cada una de las celdas se abrió y salieron todos sus ocupantes.<br>A su derecha vio una chica un poco más baja que ella, con el cabello castaño corto y unos preciosos ojos verdes, al otro lado de la habitación se divisaba una maraña de pelo rojizo intenso.  
>-Vamos a comer- le susurro Anna<br>-¿Ah?- La chica de ojos azules se giro para ver a la pelirroja, era un poco más baja que ella.  
>Anna rió por lo bajo.<br>- Que nos vamos a almorzar-dijo Summers sonriente  
>Un toque rosado invadió las mejillas de la muchacha de piel de porcelana.<br>La puerta doble de un blanco opaco se abrió de golpe dando a ver una guardia de complexión robusta, de tez oscura, con ojos tan negros que no se veían sus pupilas.  
>-¡Muy bien basuras!- gritó, lentamente sus pies recorrían el suelo, posaba su mirada por todas y cada una de las jovencitas de traje particularmente anaranjado. Cuando miro a los ojos a Elsa se detuvo-Ah, carne fresca- Winters sintió que aquella mujer la miraba detenidamente de pies a cabeza-Nombre, edad-bramó.<br>Todas las muchachas de traje particularmente anaranjado se voltearon a mirarla

-Elsa Winters, 17 años- dijo

-¿Winters?- se acercó a la muchacha rubia platinado-¿Llegaste esta mañana no?

-Sí

-¿Sí, qué?- dijo firme aquella mujer mulata.

-Sí, señora- se apresuro a decir.

La oficial se quedo mirándola unos instantes para luego apartarla y reanudar su paseo hacía la puerta - ¡Las quiero aquí al primer toque de la tarde! ¿Qué esperan? ¡Largo!- abrió la puerta de par en par y se fue a paso firma bajando la escalera. Nadie se movió hasta que no se escucharon más las botas de la mujer negra.

-¡A comer chicas!- Gritó una pelirroja de cabello rizado, todas se relajaron y empezó un murmullo de colegialas. Una masa de uniformes particularmente naranjos se movía lentamente hacía la puerta de al fondo.

Elsa sintió una presión en su mano izquierda, agachó la mirada y se encontró con una mano cálida y suave. Subió la vista y se topo con una pecosa pelirroja. Se sonrojo violentamente.

Bajaron la escalera en silencio, o al menos eso creía Elsa, que estaba con la mirada baja sin apartar la vista del suelo. No se dio cuenta de que llegaron a la cafetería.

-Elsa, se supone que tienes que tomar una bandeja- dijo su compañera de celda

Avergonzada Elsa tomo una bandeja sin mirar a la pelirroja. Se sirvió lo primero que vio, antes de que se fuera, Anna la tomo del brazo y la guió a una mesa alargada de color gris, en una esquina apartada, donde estaba esa pelirroja de cabello alborotado.

-¡Anna! Tardaste un siglo en llegar- saludo la chica de ojos calipso.

-Cierra el pico Merida- _"¿Se llama Merida? Me suena su nombre…". _La pelirroja le hizo una seña para que se sentara junto a ella.

-¿La chica nueva?- pregunto la castaña que había visto en las celdas- Rapunzel Tangled, un placer Elsa- le sonrió-

-El placer es mío- le devolvió la sonrisa.

Una chica de cabellos rojos se sentó a su derecha en la larga banca.

-¿Por qué nos presentamos? - fijo de vista al cabello rubio platinado de Elsa - ¡Oh! La nueva claro…Ariel Neptuno – le tendió su pálida mano, Ariel la tomo y la atrajo hacía si, envolviendo a Elsa en un cálido abrazo. _"Huele a la playa" _Se dijo para sí misma.

-Ignórala Elsa, es una sociópata- dijo Anna comiendo una especie de masa gris.

-¡Yo no soy ninguna sociópata!- refutó Neptuno dando un golpe a la mesa.

-Eso no es lo que dice tu expediente psiquiátrico- decía mofándose la pelirroja.

-¡Una terapia en grupo no es un expediente psiquiátrico!

-Uno tiene que aceptarse para poder superar su temo- Ariel le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Summers -Hay dolor…- se dijo la pelirroja sobándose donde había recibido el impacto.

-Lo siento por eso Elsa, Anna es algo imaginativa para sus cosas- dijo.

Elsa rio cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de su mano. Se sentía cómoda entre estas chicas.

-Merida que descortés de tu parte, no te presentas- dijo Rapunzel, al tanto de todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué?- dijo la muchacha de cabello alborotado, con la boca llena de la masa gris. Percibió la mirada de todas en la mesa- Esta bueno. –risas salieron de la mesa

-No hables con la boca llena, sucia- dijo la castaña de ojos verdes en tono divertido.

-Pero si todavía hay espacio- decía abriendo la boca.

-¡Asquerosa!- la castaña hizo un ademán por taparse los ojos con las manos

Merida, divertida, trago lo que tenía en la boca – Merida Lindström

Entonces Elsa la reconoció.

-¿Tú no eres la campeona nacional de tiro con arco?- Merida se atraganto con su propia saliva.

-Sí- dijo al final

-Cuéntanos Winters, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- preguntó Ariel apoyándose sobre sus codos mirando a la rubia directamente a los ojos.

-Yo…-Fue interrumpida por Summers

-No seas intrusa Ariel, vamos, acaba de llagar- Neptuno le iba a responder pero sonó la campana.

-Mierda…- dijo Rapunzel cargando su peso en el respaldo de la silla.

-Terapia de grupo ¡Sí!- dijo con sarcasmo Merida.

-Adelántense chicas, yo acompaño a Elsa- respondió una sonriente Anna- vamos Elsa.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Summers la había agarrado la mano y la tiraba hacía la salida de la cafetería. _"Me tomo la mano otra vez" _Pensaba una sonrojada chica de ojos azules.

La condujo por la amplia escalera, pasando por las celdas, reparó que solo habían 10 puertas de metal, 5 a cada lado.

Pasada la última puerta, divisó una puerta doble idéntica a la del frente.

-¿Por qué hay tantas puertas?- se quejó

-No lo sé Elsa, quizá por si alguien se fuga se le haga más tedioso pasar, o al menos eso creo yo.

-O, el arquitecto era un bueno para nada hijo de puta que no sabía hacer otra cosa que no fueran puertas dobles-Anna rio.

-También puede ser eso-le sonrió.

Atravesaron la puerta y recorrieron el pasillo que (al igual que el anterior) al final tenía una escalera que conducía a un tercer piso.

Subida la escalera inmediatamente había una puerta doble igual a todas. La rubia se estaba cansando de ver puertas dobles y pasillos. Al otro lado del pasillo había una puerta normal.

En todo el camino de la cafetería hasta esa puerta, Anna no le soltó ni un minuto la mano a Elsa. Y eso la hacía sentir dichosa.

Al otro lado de la puerta había un hombre grande, no tan viejo, estaba sentado en una de las muchas sillas en un círculo, llevaba una bata blanca y una carpeta entre sus manos, llevaba un pase enrollado al cuello, de lejos se leía "Dr. Oaken". Cada silla estaba ocupada por una chica. Anna y Elsa se sentaron junto a Merida y Rapunzel.

-Bien ya que estamos todos comencemos con la terapia en grupo, uh-uh – dijo aquel hombre – Empecemos como siempre…A veo una cara nueva por aquí- dijo apuntando a Elsa- Esta bien muchachas empezáremos por allí y vamos hacía la izquierda- indicó girando su dedo- Muy bien chica, nombre, edad, cuando llegaste y porque estás aquí.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Elsa. Acto seguido un pequeño sonrojo cruzó sus pálidas mejillas –E..Elsa Winters, 17 años, llegue en la mañana, y estoy aquí porque…- Recordó las palabras del detective- Estoy aquí porque maté a 5 personas en tres minutos- dijo en fríamente.

El doctor Oaken escribió en su carpeta, le sonrió a Elsa y dijo:

-Muy bien, la sigamos por la izquierda- le dedico una mirada a Rapunzel.

-Mi nombre es Rapunzel Tangled, 18 años, llegue aquí hace 1 año y estoy aquí porque ahogué a mi madrastra.

-Por la izquierda chicas recuerden- decía el hombre grande de bata blanca sin despejar la vista de lo que escribía en su carpeta.

-Me llamo Merida Lindström, 17 años, llegue aquí hace 2 años y estoy aquí porque un policía hijo de puta me encerró - unas risas revolotearon por la habitación.

Oaken suspiró negando con la cabeza.

Así siguieron chica por chica, eran 7 las que faltaban, Elsa no presto mucha atención a las historias de las chicas, algo escucho de asesinar a su madrastra y luego comer su corazón, o algo de ahorcar a la madrastra y bla bla bla.

Elsa recobró toda la atención cuando llego el turno de Anna.

-Hola, Soy Anna Summers, 16 años, llegue aquí hace 1 año y medio, y estoy aquí porqué- no alcanzó terminar ya que la campana la interrumpió.

-Muy bien chicas ya pueden irse- dijo el doctor Oaken.

Elsa maldijo por lo bajo a la condenada campana.

La masa de trajes anaranjados bajaron al segundo piso, la puerta de al fondo estaba vigilada por 2 guardias.

-A las celdas señoritas, sin quejas- explicó un policía situado al lado de la puerta por donde venía la masa anaranjada. Un suspiro de resignación unido envolvió el lugar.

Cada quién entro a la celda correspondiente.

Anna entro primero y se dejo caer en su respectiva cama. Elsa la imitó, dirigiendo su mirada al techo y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Elsa…?-La llamo la dulce voz de la pelirroja.

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo mataste a 5 personas en 3 minutos?- preguntó

Elsa se quedo en silencio unos instantes. Se incorporó sentándose en su cama y dijo:

-¿En serio quieres saber?- preguntó enarcando las cejas. Anna se incorporo de igual manera que Elsa.

-Sí...Digo...Bueno...Eso creo- respondió la pelirroja jugando con una de sus trenzas.

-Manejando borracha todo se puede- Anna rió por lo bajo- ¿Y tú Anna?, ¿Cómo llegaste a parar aquí?- dijo la rubia acercándose a Summers, la corta distancia entre ambas camas ayudaba a que el rostro de Elsa quedara peligrosamente del de Anna.

La pecosa sonrió de lado – Liquidé a una persona – y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y porqué liquidaste a una persona?- Elsa se acerco un poco más. Con los alientos chocando a Anna la inundo la vergüenza.

-Yo…

-Tú…-dijo la rubia acercándose al oído de la joven. Summers se acerco y poso suavemente sus labios contra los de Winters. La unión no duro más de un instante la pelirroja, con un sonrojo que camuflaba sus pecas le sonrió dulcemente y le guiño un ojo. Anna se recostó nuevamente con una sonrisa de ensueño plasmada en su rostro.

Elsa la imitó, cerrando sus ojos, toco suavemente sus labios, y sonrío para sus adentros.

El primer día de Elsa Winters, internada en la P.J.D.M.S, no fue para nada como la había imaginado. Fue absolutamente mucho mejor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Primero antes de que comiencen, aquí la historia se pone un poco M, pero no tanto, léanlo bajo su conciencia y eso:c Disfruten 3**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3: El cielo es un lugar en este infierno con ella.<p>

_Se veían do siluetas femeninas. Una cabeza pelirroja se asomaba por encima de la segunda, torcía el cuerpo de placer, curvando la espalda. La chica rubia que la acompañaba le mordía el cuello suave, despacio, excitante._

_-Elsa- gemía la primera, sus adorables facciones estaban cubiertas por una capa de pecas y un infantil sonrojo- Ah…Elsa- cerró con fuerza sus ojos, dejándose llevar por las oleadas de placer que la invadía._

_-Anna- la joven dejo su labor en el cuello y fijo su vista en los carnosos labios de la pelirroja. Sus fríos ojos azules estaban impregnados con la lujuria en su estado más puro._

_Devoró con necesidad sus labios, con deseo, con pasión._

_La mano de la chica de cabellos rubios se centraba en la entrepierna de su acompañante. Embistiendo con dulzura a la pecosa. Por otra parte, Anna, agarrando firmemente a Elsa por la espalda, enrollo sus piernas a las caderas de esta para darle un mejor acceso. _

_Los gemidos de la pelirroja fueron aumentando, las embestidas de Elsa más rápidas. No falto poco para que Anna comenzara a temblar bajo el cuerpo de Elsa…_

La fuerte campana la devolvió a la realidad. Elsa Winters sobrevivió a su primer día en la Penitenciaria Juvenil De Máxima Seguridad. Pero lastimosamente, no sobrevivió a la dulzura de su compañera de celda.

Hizo un mohín para levantarse. Consiguió las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo, se incorporó lentamente_, _se frotó los ojos con la palma de las manos. A diferencia de la campana que había sonado el día anterior, era que ahora no se abrieron las puertas._ "Un muy ingenioso despertador colectivo"_ razono Elsa.

Un par de ronquidos le hicieron recordar que no estaba sola. Giró la vista y diviso a la protagonista de sus sueños. Lentamente el rubor se hizo presente en nuestra rubia.

Winters se acercó lentamente a la pecosa, se agacho sutilmente junto a ella.

-Anna…-Le susurró en el oído. Solamente recibió ronquidos aún más fuertes como respuesta.

Elsa, decida a despertarla, susurro un poco más ronco y lento – Anna- acto seguido mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de esta.

Anna, como acto de reflejo, se despertó de golpe, tomando de las muñecas a la rubia y aprisionándola contra el colchón.

-Dios, Elsa, casi me matas- Anna relajo el gesto, le sonrió de lado.

Elsa le devolvió la sonrisa involuntariamente, se quedo mirando los hermosos ojos turquesa de Anna, podía pasarse la eternidad perdida en aquellos ojos y no le importaría ni un poco.

La pecosa fue la primera que reaccionó al ver como se encontraban en una comprometedora situación. Un sonrojo brutal cubrió totalmente su cara. Saltó hacía atrás chocando contra la pared.

-Elsa yo… lo siento...No...No quise…Bueno…No sé….-tartamudeaba. Para Elsa fue el gesto más adorable que pudo presenciar.

-N-no pasa nada- rió nerviosa.

Anna rió por lo bajo, aún sonrojada.

Un segundo campanazo azotó las celdas, todas las puertas se abrieron de golpe (Incluidas las puertas dobles de ambos lados). No había guardia negra hoy, ni nada parecido.

Anna sacudió la cabeza alejando de ella el sonrojo, volvió en sí – Vamos, es mejor llegar temprano, antes de que tengamos que hacer fila- soltó una leve risita.

Al ver la cara de confusión de Elsa, la pelirroja explico: -Hay que ir a las regaderas. _"¿Qué?" pensó._

-¿Qué? – dijo con los ojos como platos.

-Que vamos a las regaderas. ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué nos bañábamos con saliva o algo por el estilo?- se mofó.

Al ver que la chica de ojos fríos no reaccionó. La cogió de la mano y la atrajo hacía si, envolviendo su esbelta cintura entre sus brazos- Vamos a bañarnos- le ronroneo a la altura del cuello.

El aliento de la pelirroja chocando contra la sensible piel de Elsa, produjo que se le revolviera hasta la última hormona.

Anna levantó la vista. Sus miradas se encontraron. Una gélida mirada se cruzó con una cálida eh amigable. Frío y calor juntos. Invierno y verano, literalmente polos opuestos. Involuntariamente sus rostros se acercaron de apoco.

-La puerta- le susurró Elsa, tomando por los codos a la pecosa, obligándola a retroceder.

-¿La puerta? ¿Qué mierda tiene la puerta?- se quejó la pelirroja, indispuesta a separarse.

-Está abierta, genio- El brutal sonrojo de Anna volvió y la hizo retroceder.

La rubia platinado rió al ver desaparecer toda la valentía de su compañera de celda. Le beso dulcemente la mejilla – mejor vamos ya a las regaderas – y le guiñó un ojo.

Anna, con un leve rastro de su sonrojo anterior, le sonrió tomando la mano de Elsa. Ambas salieron por la puerta del lado derecho, por la escalera que baja a la cafetería. Ir a cualquier lado tomada de la mano con aquella dulce pelirroja, se le había hecho completamente necesario a nuestra chica de ojos azules.

Sujetando firmemente la mano de Summers, Elsa bajo despacio la amplia escalera. Antes de llegar a la cafetería, doblaron por un ancho pasillo. _"Este lugar es más grande de lo que parecía"_ se dijo la rubia platinado. Iban seguidas por un pequeño grupo de uniformes naranjos que comentaban a sus espaldas.

Al fondo había (para variar) una puerta doble de un blanco opaco. Al cruzar la puerta del fondo, se encontró con un casillero amplio, cada contenedor tenía un nombre.

-Es algo de ropa que nos dejan antes de abandonaos aquí- le susurro Anna. La rubia la miro confusa- ropa interior y una toalla-explico.

Entró también el puñado de uniformes anaranjados que las seguían. Pudo distinguir a Merida y a Rapunzel entre el puñado de chicas, las otras solo las había visto en la sesión de grupo del día anterior.

La chica de la mirada fría le sonrió. Anna (todavía con la mano pegada a la de la rubia) la dirigió al amplio casillero- Entonces metes la ropa aquí y te vas a las duchas- Apunto con la mano el lado derecho de aquel cuarto, donde se veían varías llaves por sobre el techo. El suelo tenía un pequeño peldaño formando así un pequeño rectángulo por todo el costado derecho de la habitación. En el centro de dicho rectángulo había un orificio por donde el agua se escurriría.

La visión de Elsa fue interrumpida por el puñado de chicas que se desvestían y aventaban su ropa a su respectivo casillero. Pero sus ojos no se posaron ni en el delicado cuerpo de Rapunzel, ni del bien tonificado cuerpo de Merida, se poso por el bronceado cuerpo de una adorable pelirroja, la miró detenidamente, examinando como las pecas de sus mejillas bajaban por el cuello aumentando en los hombros y así extendiéndose por su cuerpo. Sus fríos ojos zumbaron cuando Summers se quito el sujetador.

Anna (consciente de que Elsa había tenido su mirada fija en ella mientras se desvestía) se giro sobre si para mirarla a los ojos. El sonrojo de Winters no pasaba desapercibido a causa de su pálida piel.

-Elsa se supone que uno se saca la ropa para bañarse- dijo riendo la pecosa.

La chica de piel pálida asintió lentamente. Sacó por encima la parte superior de su traje particularmente anaranjado, quedando así en un azulado sujetador. Sintió un escalofrío por la espina dorsal, definitivamente Anna la estaba mirando. Bajo lentamente su pantalón. Quedó solamente en sujetador y bragas. Arqueando levemente la espalda, tomo su habitual trenza lateral, y de un solo tirón la desato dejando así su casi albino cabello suelto por sus hombros.

Con delicado movimiento de la muñeca se deshizo de sus bragas negras, deslizándolas con elegancia por sus muslos.

Miró a Anna de reojo y se percató que la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, sobra mencionar su sonrojo evidente.

Elsa sonrió pare sí. Le gustaba que Anna la mirara con esa expresión.

Cuando su sujetador hizo "Click" supo que ese fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Anna la tomo de la cintura y le beso el cuello, aparentemente demasiado nublada como para darse cuenta de que habían otras 18 chicas más.

Winters sonrió para sí, con toda la fuerza de voluntad humanamente posible, ignoro la embriagante sensación de tener a la pelirroja cerca. Busco su nombre entre los casilleros, cuando lo encontró aventó dentro su traje particularmente anaranjado y lo demás. Giro sobre sus talones para ver a una Anna evidentemente frustrada. Un gritó las hizo salir de su burbuja personal.

-¡Anna deja de acosar a la nueva!- le gritó una chica con una corta cabellera tan negra como el azabache. La pecosa rió y se dirigió lentamente debajo de las llaves.

Rapunzel sorprendió a nuestra rubia platinado, empujándola suavemente por los hombros dónde estaban las otras reas – Vamos Elsa, será divertido – se rió por lo bajo.

Cuando todas estuvieron juntas, la misma joven de cabello azabache, oprimió un botón pegado a la pared, en el momento de oprimirlo todas las llaves se abrieron liberando potentes chorros de agua fría. La muchedumbre soltó un suspiro unisón.

Cuando los cuerpos de la variedad de jóvenes se acostumbraron al agua fría comenzaron a frotar con los jabones que estaban al costado izquierdo del rectángulo, junto con los shampoo.

Las chicas comentaban entre sí, Elsa mantenía una animada conversación con Rapunzel (Que la mantenía ocupada para no fijar la vista en Anna), la verdad es que bañarse con todas estas chicas se le hacía mucho más cómodo que bañarse sola.

Un campanazo sonó. De golpe el agua se cortó. Rápidamente las chicas se dirigieron a los casilleros, tomando una toalla particular secando sus húmedos cuerpos. A medida que se secaban se iban poniendo su respectivo uniforme naranja.

Ya vestidas, la masa anaranjada se dirigió a la cafetería, a paso un poco más lento que las demás, iba una rubia platinado acompañada por una adorable pelirroja. Como de costumbre Summers sujetaba con fuerza la mano de la chica de la mirada fría. Elsa en un acto no planeado, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Anna.

Al cruzar la puerta de la cafetería, pasaron de largo y se dirigieron al patio completamente lleno de tierra. Al otro lado del alambrado se veían otra masa de uniformes anaranjados.

Summers condujo a Elsa por el alambrado, caminaron por el extenso terreno árido, se detuvo en uno de los lugares más apartados. Al otro lado se veían un chico delgado, no tan alto, alvino, con ojos tan azules como el mar, estaba acompañado por un chico rubio que lo duplicaba en tamaño, con ojos café ocre, llevaba los brazos cruzados. Ambos con los mismo trajes particularmente anaranjados.

-¿Por qué se demoran tanto en las duchas?- preguntó el alvino

-Porque nos duchamos-respondió la pelirroja, evidentemente conocía a aquel muchacho delgado.

Las cuatro personas se sentaron en el suelo, cada quién por su lado del alambrado.

-Tss, tonterías- dijo- ¿Trajiste a la nueva contigo?- Elsa guardo silencio al notar la inquisitiva mirada del desconocido.

-Es mi compañera de celda- replicó con orgullo Anna, apretando suavemente la mano de la rubia platinado. Elsa sonrió nerviosa.

-Jack Frost – saludó el alvino- ¿Tu eres Elsa, no?

-Encantada- dijo sonriéndole

-Este sujeto de aquí es Kristoff Bjorgman – continuo Jack, el rubio la miro detenidamente antes de hacer una seña con la mano.

-Elsa Winters- le devolvió la seña con la mano.

-Kristoff llegó junto con Jack- acoto Anna sonriendo- y entonces me conocieron a mí, estábamos juntos con la secretaria.

-¿Y tú Elsa como llegaste?- preguntó el joven delgado del otro lado del alambrado

-Mato a un par de personas- dijo la pecosa como si nada.

Elsa sonrió incómoda.

-¿Anna y tú son novias de penitenciaría o algo por el estilo? – La rubia se sonrojo levemente, había olvidado por completo que estaba tomando la mano de Anna.

-Algo así- dijo la pecosa riendo incomoda.

La atención de la chica de piel de porcelana se alejo de la conversación y se centro en la puerta doble del otro lado del alambrado. Dos guardias llevaban a un pequeño niño castaño, con la nariz algo alargada y los dientes algo más grades de lo que deberían ser. Su uniforme anaranjado le quedaba grande, los hombros se le caían por los costados, iba arrastrando los pies del pantalón. Iba sujetado con esposas en pies y manos. Los guardias lo condujeron dónde se encontraba el grupo de adolecentes. Lo empujaron hacía ellos y se marcharon por donde vinieron.

-Olaff, amigo, te demoraste más de lo habitual- dijo Kristoff sonriendo, Elsa lo vio relajar el rostro.

-Ya sabes, el doctor Oaken quería hacerme una revisión antes de dejarme salir- dijo con una voz chillona. Su mirada se encontró con la de nuestra guapa rubia platinado y sonrió ampliamente- Hola, soy Olaff y me gusta los abrazos cálidos- dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Hizo un intento de abrir sus pequeños brazos pero las esposas se lo impidieron- te daría uno ahora pero…- se encogió de hombros señalando con la vista sus muñecas.

-Soy Elsa, encantada de conocerte- Olaff se sonrojo y rió -¿Cuántos años tiene señorita? Yo tengo 12, voy a cumplir 13 el mes que viene- dijo sonriente. Elsa no se respondía como un niño de su edad estaba en un lugar como ese, es más, no se respondía que tan terrible había hecho un niño de 12 años para llegar ahí.

-Yo tengo 17- dijo al fin.

-Ni lo intentes Olaff, Anna ya le hecho el ojo- dijo el rubio guiñando un ojo.

-¡Cállate!- Decía una muy sonrojada Anna. Elsa rió por lo bajo.

Olaff abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró y guardo absoluto silencio. Los demás no parecieron notarlo, Anna continuó negando su obvio gusto hacía la chica de mirada fría y Kristoff siguió burlándose. Elsa, que estuvo más atenta, miró al pequeño muchachito de nariz torcida, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas a tal punto que no se distinguía el iris, tenía la mirada tan perdida mirando el piso, no se notaba que respirase, todo astro de su amigable sonreír y sus tiernas facciones de niño bueno se fueron por el caño, siendo reemplazadas por una mirada dura como la piedra, con aspecto tosco, arisco, a la muchacha rubia platinado le recordaba a los asesinos en las películas. Todo su ser se estremeció cuando el niño levantó la vista y la fijo justo en sus ojos.

Sonó una sirena completamente estruendosa, Olaff sacudió la cabeza un par de veces de lado a lado y su esplendida sonrisa volvió a su lugar, "_Salvada por la campana" _se dijo Elsa. Los jóvenes se pararon lentamente, con un simple gesto de la mano los jóvenes del otro lado del alambrado se despidieron, ayudando a Olaff a movilizarse en dirección a la puerta doble del fondo del entierrado patio.

Anna se levantó, tendió su mano a Elsa para ayudarla a pararse. Tomadas de la mano se dirigieron hacia la puerta doble de su lado del alambrado.

El recorrido hasta la entrada de la cafetería le pareció eterna y silenciosa. Le intrigaba la gente del otro lado del alambrado, le intrigaba, sobre cualquier cosa, el pequeño niño que había conocido. Las cosas en la Penitenciaría Juvenil De Máxima Seguridad eran un enredo total.

-¿Te preguntas que hace un niño como él aquí, no?- le preguntó la pecosa sin mirarla.

Elsa se sobresalto, miro su dulce perfil bronceado, iba a decir algo pero decidió mejor guardárselo para ella.

-Es un alivio que lo trajeran aquí…- continuó – La verdad es que un chico con bipolaridad debería estar en un hospital psiquiátrico – Esta vez Anna si le devolvió la mirada, tenía una triste sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Elsa no se sorprendió que Olaff tuviera bipolaridad _"De cierto modo explica su drástico cambio" _razonó la rubia. Tosió para aclarar un poco su garganta.

-Pero… Si debería estar en un hospital psiquiátrico, ¿Por qué esta aquí?- Anna rió sin ganas. Apartó su mirada y la dirigió a la ahora próxima puerta.

El camino subiendo la escalera fue silencioso.

Cuando llegaron a su respectiva celda, Anna la dejo pasar primero, se arrojó a su cama que respondió con un crujido. Elsa con su naturalidad elegante para hacer las cosas, apoyando su peso sobre la pared, con las rodillas hasta el pecho, se limitó a observar a la pelirroja que tenía los ojos bien cerrados.

-Hey, Elsa- dijo la pelirroja abriendo sus dulces ojos turquesa, le clavó la vista a la rubia platinado que tenía de compañera, Elsa se sonrojo levemente- Me gustas- dijo para volver a cerrar los ojos.

Elsa sintió las palabras de Anna como una descarga eléctrica que la recorrió de pies a cabeza, sonrió para sí, dejando caer su cabeza por la pared, cerró sus fríos ojos, y se quedo así por un largo rato, descansando sus ojos, simplemente disfrutando la felicidad que la embargaba. Definitivamente, aquel infierno que todos mencionaban como la P.J.D.M.S, se volvía el cielo con Anna cerca.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola gente! Antes de que empiecen a leer, sepan que tanto Anna como Elsa se ponen bastante acarameladas a partir de ahora e-é, fuera de eso, sus reviews me alegran la vida 3 gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia 3 y eso:c sin más que decir, disfruten el capítulo 3**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4: Finalmente te encontré.<p>

Sintió una dulce presión en sus labios, suave, un beso totalmente casto. Con una enorme sonrisa, abrió despacio sus helados ojos tal ventisca en pleno invierno. Una pecosa pelirroja fue la dueña de tal acto afectivo. Elsa soltó una pequeña risita de enamorada.

-Al fin despiertas- dijo sonriendo Summers.

-Ojalá no hubiera despertado- respondió la rubia platinado. Por unos momento la sonrisa de Anna pareciera que se hubiera esfumado- Si me vas a besar para despertarme cada vez que me duerma, ruego al cielo tener narcolepsia – aclaró Elsa. Nuevamente la sonrisa de Anna volvió a su lugar triunfal.

-Serías una especie de bella durmiente, pero una bella durmiente mucho más bonita - Añadió con un sutil sonrojo.

Winters paso sus brazos por el cuello de la pelirroja atrayéndola hacia sí – Entonces, ¿Tu serías mi valiente princesa que viene a rescatarme?- Anna negó riendo. Elsa posó su mirada en los dulces y fieros ojos turquesa de su compañera de celda. Suavemente se besaron, lento, suave, frágil, despacio, con toda la ternura del mundo.

Se separaron con suma tranquilidad. Se miraron con ternura. Se sonrieron. Anna se posiciono entre las piernas de Elsa, la rubia enrollo sus piernas por sobre las caderas de la pecosa.

Se miraron una última vez antes de chocar sus labios con desesperación. Summers, jadeante, separó los labios, la chica de los ojos azul invierno, aprovechó la oportunidad para profundizar el beso, amabas lenguas se juntaron, bailaron entre ambas bocas, con elegancia, con una febril pasión.

Esta vez se separaron más rápido, sin aliento. No se dijeron nada, simplemente se quedaron mirándose, recorriendo cada minúscula parte de la piel de la otra.

La estruendosa campana sonó rompiendo el momento de romántico entre ambas. Anna se levanto, se relamió los labios, le guiño un ojo a la rubia y salió por la puerta ahora abierta. Acto seguido un notable y brutal sonrojo cubrió por completo la cara de Winters.

La muchacha rubia se toco los labios, saboreando el embriagante gusto de Anna.

-Señorita Winters, la quiero fuera de aquí antes de que llegue al tres- _"y ahí está la guardia negra" _se dijo Elsa. Salió con bastante calma, sin prisas, cada paso que daba con esa alucinógena sensación que le provocaba Anna se sentía como volar más allá del cielo, un verdadero paraíso. _"Un paraíso con ella" _y una sonrisa tan grande e cariñosa se asomo por su pálido rostro.

Caminar por los pasillos sin la calidez de la mano de Anna sobre la suya se le hacía extraño, bajó las escaleras despacio, no tenía prisa por llegar a la cafetería.

Estaba a punto de abrir la doble puerta de la cafetería cuando algo que ni ella misma sabía la detuvo, prefirió ir directo al amplio pasillo que conducía a las regaderas, giró por la izquierda antes de llegar. Un pasillo poco menos ancho la esperaba a la vuelta. Al fondo vio (Por primera vez desde que Elsa entró) una puerta doble de un café miel. Tenía un ancho letrero que se leía "Biblioteca", "_Un lugar perfecto para mí" _se dijo una sonriente muchacha de ojos azules _"Un lugar perfecto sería con Anna" _le susurró una voz lejana en su mente, sacudió su cabeza apresurando el paso hacía aquella inusual puerta. "_Tal vez este lugar me está volviendo loca" _razonó Winters.

Empujo con suavidad, al traspasar la puerta, sus pupilas se deleitaron con la amplia habitación, llena de estanterías repletas de libros, con su natural elegancia para hacer las cosas, Elsa, camino a paso suave por aquel lugar tan emocionante en el cual se encontraba. Posando sus delgados dedos por cada libro de una de las muchas estanterías, los rozaba como si estuvieran hechos de cristal. Tomo uno al azar, las letras de la portada estaban algo estropeadas pero no le tomo importancia. Lo abrió dispuesta a sumergirse en una aventura, pero una voz a lo lejos, la saco de su fantasía.

-Vaya, no es normal ver humanos por aquí - dijo una voz femenina por sus espaldas. Sobresaltada se giro dispuesta a noquearla con el libro –No te haré daño, lo prometo- anunció la dueña de aquella voz. Ahora visible, se veía una hermosa joven castaña cobriza, llevaba el pelo sujeto en una cinta azul, vestía (al igual que todas) un particular uniforme naranja, con ojos tan cafés cual miel, con un delgado cuerpo delicado, definitivamente cualquiera se podría derretir frente aquella chica - ¿La nueva, no? Belle Leprince de Beaumont, un gusto- le sonrió a media la desconocida.

- Elsa Winters- le devolvió la sonrisa, la muchacha se acercó un poco con sigilo.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- la rubia platinado en ese momento reparó que la desconocida llevaba consigo una pila de libros.

-Yo...- Intento formar una frase coherente en su cabeza, pero no tenía ninguna razón por la cual estar ahí, ni ella misma sabía exactamente porque estaba ahí- No tengo idea- respondió al fin

-¿Gozando de la buena lectura?- inquirió acercándose de a poco, como una persona normal se acercaría a un gato asustado.

-La verdad no he leído nada todavía- acotó algo nerviosa.

Acercándose a una velocidad peligrosa preguntó: -¿Eres la novia de Anna, no?

Elsa, inevitablemente se sonrojo, se rasco la nuca completamente nerviosa, no sabía qué era lo que tenía con ella, le gustaba Anna y al parecer ella también le gustaba. Pero no tenía idea el nombre que tenía lo suyo, si es que tenían algo – Algo por el estilo – respondió algo dudosa.

Belle, ahora parada en frente de la asustada Elsa, enarco una ceja. Acarició con el pulgar el mentón del pálido rostro de Winters.

La chica de ojos azules encogió las manos en su pecho en una evidente señal de miedo. Avanzando hacia atrás choco con el montón de libros que tenía por detrás – No voy a hacerte daño – le recordó. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la atrajo lentamente hacia sí. Winters sin saber cómo reaccionar exactamente, hizo lo posible por separarse.

Un fuerte portazo azotó toda la habitación.

Una enfurecida pelirroja se acercó fugazmente a ambas muchachas.

-Muy bien perra, aléjate de mi rubia- hizo bastante énfasis en el "MI". Agarro con suavidad las estrechas caderas de Winters atrayéndola a su cálido cuerpo.

-Oh vamos Anna, no iba a hacer nada malo- dijo sin más. La pecosa, evidentemente molesta, tomo de la mano a la chica de ojos azules cual inverno y se la llevo lejos de aquel lugar dejando sola a la castaña cobriza.

Apretó con suavidad la mano de Elsa, seguía un tanto roja por la ira del momento anterior. Murmuraba para ella misma cosas como "Esa perra" ó "Ojala le hubieran dado pena de muerta a esa zorra". Winters prefirió no hacer comentario alguno hasta que entraron con gran estrepito a la cafetería. Pasaron con imprudencia por entre todas las mesas hasta la apartada mesa del fondo.

-¡Esa perra hija de puta! ¡Ya se las va a ver!- Dijo sentándose bruscamente

-¿Qué hizo Belle ahora, Anna?- pregunto Rapunzel bebiendo el mísero vaso de agua que servían

-¡Intento besar a Elsa en la libroteca! – dijo golpeando la mesa con odio en su estado más puro

-Anna es "Biblioteca" no "Libroteca" – Aclaró la castaña de pelo corto

-¡Es lo mismo! – dijo haciendo un puchero la adorable pecosa.

-Yo siempre dije que le debieron dar pena de muerte a la idiota esa- acotó Merida comiendo la misma masa gris del día anterior.

Winters no siguió escuchando el desprecio evidente de aquellas chicas por Belle Leprince de Beaumont. Su vista se dirigió a la puerta por donde entro la mencionada castaña cobriza. Paso cerca de su mesa guiñándole un ojo a Elsa. Se sentó dos mesas más allá con dos rubias y una pelinegra.

Anna, percatándose de la mirada de Elsa, enfureció de nuevo - ¡Elsa no la mires! – hizo un ademan por taparle los fríos ojos con las manos. Winters rió cariñosamente– Es más, mejor toma esta cuchara, arráncate los ojos, no quiero que mires a nadie más- dijo ofreciéndole una cuchara plástica. Elsa, aún riendo, tomo de la muñeca a la pecosa acercándola a su pálido cuerpo, juntó con delicadeza sus labios. Anna enredo sus dedos por el cuello de Elsa, dispuesta a profundizar el beso a toda costa. Winters la separo con suavidad.

-Consíganse un cuarto- dijo Merida.

-Oh, vamos déjalas- dijo pegándole en el hombro Ariel, que acababa de sentarse en la mesa – son una dulzura.

-Para ti todo es una dulzura- respondió entre risas Rapunzel.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- reclamó la muchacha con aroma a playa.

-El otro día dijiste que el cesto de basura era una dulzura- agregó Anna, la recién llegada del paraíso.

-¡Cállate!- resguardándose entre sus manos.

La rubia miró de reojo a la mesa de más allá, podía ver a Belle molesta, por algún extraño motivo se alegró de que estuviera molesta.

-Anna, ¿Desde cuándo soy "Tu rubia"?- Anna, que no había reparado lo que había dicho hasta ese minuto, guardó silencio y lentamente el sonrojo se disipó por su cara cubriendo por completo sus infantiles e adorables pecas.

-Yo…Bueno…Si te molesta...Bueno…- divagó, movía las piernas nerviosa.

Elsa le dio un beso en la mejilla – No me molesta. No me molesta en lo absoluto – dijo sonriéndole

Anna le devolvió la sonrisa con una aún más grande.

La misma aturdidora campana sonó. Lentamente se fueron levantando las muchachas con uniformes particularmente naranjas.

Anna tomó firmemente la mano de su guapa compañera de celda y juntó a la masa de uniformes anaranjados se dirigieron al tercer piso, para la aparentemente habitual terapia en grupo.

Cuando todas las muchachas de la Penitenciaría entraron en la habitación, el doctor Oaken cerró la puerta tras él – Muy bien chicas, este día vamos a trabajar en parejas uh-uh- dijo con una esplendida sonrisa el robusto hombre. Así fue armando parejas, A Elsa, para su fortuna o des fortunio, le tocó con Ariel, _"Al menos alguien conocido" _se decía.

-Muchachas, quiero que hablen con su pareja sus problemas, sean amigables, convivan, sociabilicen, ya saben uh-uh- aclaró.

Elsa miró a Anna de reojo, su compañera era una asiática de pelo negro. Anna la había estado mirando. Cuando ambas conectaron su vista, Summers le sacó la lengua. La chica de ojos azules rió.

-Muy bien empecemos con esto…- dijo Winters ahora fijando la vista en Ariel- ¿De qué quieres hablar primero? – preguntó sin ganas

-¿Qué opinas tu? Ósea, no sé, ¿Quiero saber tu opinión?, ¡Si, si quiero!, ¿Te conozco? No sé, creo, ¡Tengo miedo! ¿Es posible llorar y reír al mismo tiempo? ¡No tengo idea! ¡DEJA DE TORTURARME!- y Ariel rompió en llanto. Elsa en un inútil acto de calmarla, posa su pálida mano por la espalda de la pelirroja. Repentinamente Neptuno cesa sus alaridos convirtiéndolos en una estruendosa risa que se oye por todo la habitación – Ariel… ¿Estas...Bien?- Preguntó temerosa.

La chica con olor a playa sorprendió a su compañera abrazándola fuertemente por los hombros – No me dejes nunca – y soltó pequeños sollozos silenciosos.

El doctor Oaken, al percatarse de la escena, se acerca silenciosamente, tomo por los hombros a la sollozante pelirroja – Ariel, ¿Quieres que hablemos con una taza de té de manzanilla, uh-uh? – La pelirroja asintió emocionada, y volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

El robusto hombre se llevó a Ariel al otro lado de la habitación. Elsa, quedándose sin compañera con la cual convivir, se sentó en el piso cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

-Veo que también tu pareja se volvió loca- dijo riendo una voz femenina completamente familiar.

-Hola- saludo abriendo sin ganas sus fríos ojos la rubia.

-Vaya que bienvenida, me emocionas Elsa- sentenció la castaña de ojos miel sentándose frente a ella.

-Belle no creo que sea buena idea que hables conmigo…- le decía por lo bajo la rubia

-¿Lo dices por tu novia?- Elsa se sonrojo, aun no se acostumbraba al termino- No lo sé, parece entretenida por ahí – dijo apuntando a Summers que mantenía una evidente discusión con aquella asiática. Elsa se rió por lo bajo.

-Es algo violenta- dijo encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Tu no deberías estar con tu pareja?

-Se volvió loca- decía girando su dedo índice en círculos por sobre la sien - Está por allá – hizo una seña con la cabeza apuntando a una chica tostada que chocaba la cabeza por la pared sin expresión alguna. Elsa soltó una pequeña risita contenida.

-Oye, lo siento por lo de la biblioteca – sonrió de lado – La verdad es que tenías algo negro en la mejilla y quise quitártelo, nada de besarte ni nada por el estilo – rió sin ganas Belle.

Winters solo le sonrió.

-¿Tienes 17, no Elsa? – preguntó. La rubia asintió – Yo tengo 20 – Y rió la castaña de ojos color miel

-¿Hasta qué edad uno está aquí?- dudó la rubia.

-21, y después deliberan si te quedas libre o… Bueno no sé exactamente dónde te llevan – Miro para ambos lados y susurró – Dicen que te pueden pena de muerte si deciden que estás lo bastante mal para ir a prisión.

Elsa iba a decir algo, pero un caótico grito la interrumpió: -¡Zorra te dije que te alejaras de ella!

Y la intuición de Elsa le dijo que la peor catástrofe de todas las catástrofes se había desatado en ese minuto.

-Tranquila Anna, no quiero nada con "Tu rubia"- dijo Belle, haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

-Vamos, te eh visto como la miras – puso sus manos en jarra, con un inconfundible enojo.

Belle se levantó despacio, miro de arriba abajo a una molesta Summers, la castaña le ganaba al menos por una cabeza – Anna no tengo ganas de discutir contigo – La familiar campana retumbo por la Penitenciaría Juvenil De Máxima Seguridad – Y si me disculpas, tengo que irme – dijo sonriéndole con malicia, cosa que solo logró irritar aun más a Anna – Nos vemos luego Elsa – Y le guiñó un ojo con descaro antes de salir por la puerta. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Summers.

-¡Esa perra hija de la gran puta! – bramaba hirviendo en un apocalíptico enojo.

-Anna vamos no es para tanto… - dijo sobándole el brazo la muchacha de ojos fríos.

-¿Qué no es para tanto? ¡¿Qué no es para tanto!? – Se alteró más de lo que ya estaba. Elsa en un último recurso para calmarla le dio un corto beso en la mejilla. Como por arte de magia toda la ira que llenaba el alma de la pecosa se disperso a lo más recóndito de su ser, una inquietante paz la invadió, seguido por un leve sonrojo. Elsa le sonrió, tomó su mano y entrelazo sus dedos. Bajaron sonrientes a las celdas.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras de ambas, Anna tomo el rostro de Elsa entre sus manos, y antes de que alcanzara a reaccionar, la beso con tanta necesidad como si fuera su último día de vida. Winters, como si estuviera conectada con la pecosa, la agarro de su esbelta cadera envolviéndola entre sus pálidos brazos. Ambas lenguas viajaban de una boca a otra, insaciables.

Se separaron jadeantes. Summers le sonrió sonrojada.

-¿Qué somos Anna?- Preguntó la rubia platinado, la pregunta sobresaltó a su compañera de celda.

-No lo sé… ¿Novias de prisión tal vez? – respondió más que nerviosa. Elsa rió.

-Me gusta cómo suena – y besó dulcemente los labios de su aparente novia de prisión.

Elsa con una delicadeza casi inhumana se recostó en su cama - ¿Qué no vienes? – preguntó dejándole un hueco entre su hombro y sus costillas. Anna asintió sutilmente sonrojada, acomodándose en el espacio indicado por Elsa, se recostó en su busto.

-¿Elsa?

-¿Sí?

-¿Prometes no dejarme por Belle la zorra Leprince de Beaumont?- preguntó tomando por la cintura a su compañera de celda. Elsa rió.

-Lo prometo- y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Ya estaba pensando una buena excusa para su muerte – Y Winters rió nuevamente – Te quiero, Elsa – y la beso en los labios.

-También te quiero Anna – Summers rió nerviosa. Abrazo su cintura más fuerte.

La muchacha rubia, de igual manera, la tomo por la cintura atrayéndola más así.

Cerró sus fríos ojos cual ventisca en pleno invierno, respirando el dulce aroma a fresas de su ahora novia de prisión, que tan dulcemente estaba acurrucada junto a ella, nada se comparaba a esa sensación que tenía cuando estaba con Anna. Una sensación de múltiples sentimientos, satisfacción, alegría, amor, y quién sabe cuántos más. Definitivamente había algo en aquella muchacha que le hacía revolotear de alegría.

Elsa Winters, a su segundo día dentro de la Penitenciaría Juvenil De Máxima Seguridad, había encontrado más que una persona, más que una princesa, más que una chica para pasar el rato había encontrado su puente seguro, había encontrado alguien que la mantenía con los pies sobre la tierra pero aún así la hacía sentir más allá del cielo, había encontrado a alguien con quien entregarlo todo, finalmente había encontrado a su Anna.

Fue lo último que pensó la bellísima rubia antes de dormirse con las embriagantes sensaciones que le producía tener a Anna cerca.


End file.
